mlpfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Użytkownik:Cavalla/Brudnopis
Kryształowe Królestwo (ang. The Crystal Empire) — pierwszy, dwuczęściowy odcinek trzeciego sezonu oraz pięćdziesiąty trzeci i pięćdziesiąty czwarty ogółem. Gdy na Arktycznej Północy Equestrii powróciło po tysiącu latach Kryształowe Królestwo, Księżniczka Celestia powierzyła Twilight i jej przyjaciółkom misję obrony królestwa przed Królem Sombrą, byłego tyrana imperium, który rzucił na nie przekleństwo. Jedynym ratunkiem dla królestwa, było jedynie Kryształowe Serce, które król ukrył gdzieś w królestwie, więc Twilight i Spike wyruszyli na poszukiwania magicznego artefaktu. Fabuła Część 1 Informacje z Północy Podczas wykonywania królewskich zadań przez Księżniczkę Celestię, do sali tronowej z przerażeniem wbiega królewski strażnik z informacją, że "TO" wróciło. Pani dnia każe wezwać Księżniczkę Cadance i Shining Armora. Strażnicy przyjmują rozkaz i wybiegają z sali. Zmartwiona Księżniczka pisze list do Twilight z prośbą o natychmiastowe przybycie do Canterlotu. Początek testu Twilight w wielkim pośpiechu i stresie pakuje rzeczy potrzebne do testu: książki, fiszki, pióra i zwoje. Każe także Spikowi by przepytał ją z całej wiedzy, jednak on mówi, by się uspokoiła bo przecież to tylko test. Twilight bardzo się denerwuje, a Applejack stwierdza, że przyjęła to bardzo spokojnie jak na siebie. Po chwili widać wylatującą w powietrze bibliotekę. Tymczasem w Cantelocie Księżniczka Celestia i Księżniczka Luna naradzają się. Młodszy alikorn pyta, czy na pewno jej siostra chce, żeby została. Starsza księżniczka jest tego pewna, ponieważ na miejscu była już Księżniczka Cadance i Shining Armor. Luna dodała, że Królestwo ma wielką moc i nie może upaść. Celestia odparła, że "Zadanie jej się powiedzie. A kiedy je wykona, będziemy miały pewność, że jest gotowa". W tym momencie w drzwiach sali tronowej pojawiła się Twilight. Celestia powiedziała jeszcze do młodszej siostry, by zaufała jej. Jednorożka pyta się mentorki czy zrobi jej test i pokazuje jej, że przygotowała wszystkie potrzebne rzeczy, ale przez przypadek wszystko wypada z jej torby włącznie ze zwojem, który rozwija się aż pod kopyta Księżniczki. Twilight zaczyna go zwijać, ale Celestia uprzedza ją i pakuje magią wszystkie rzeczy do torby. Informuje ją również, że ma inny test, a mianowicie chodzi o Kryształowe Królestwo. Przestraszona Twilight mówi, że naprawdę się uczyła, ale nie ma nic o tym w jej książkach. Księżniczka odpowiada jej, że sama nie wiele o nim wie i mało kto o nim pamięta, ale wie na pewno, że to Królestwo ma wielką moc. Pani dnia opowiada, że tysiąc lat temu, Król Sombra, jednorożec z sercem czarnym jak noc podbił Kryształowe Królestwo, w tym momencie Księżniczka wyciągnęła z pod szklanego okrycia fioletowy kryształ, ustawiła go na podłodze i rzuciła na niego zaklęcie, a po chwili pokazała się mapa Kryształowego Królestwa. Księżniczka mówiła dalej, że gdy Król Sombra został pokonany stracił władzę i został wygnany na mroźną północ, jednak zanim odszedł rzucił klątwę przez, którą Królestwo zniknęło. Celestia dodała także, że gdy w Królestwie zapanuje nadzieja i miłość będzie to z korzyścią dla całej Equestri i w tym momencie rzuciła zaklęcie na kryształ z, którego po chwili zaczęło bić światło w kolorach tęczy, ale gdyby zwyciężyły strach i nienawiść, w tej chwili Pani Dnia użyła na krysztale czarnej magii, zmienił on kolor z fioletowego na czarny, a z jego cienia stworzył się czarny kryształ, a potem następne, ale Księżniczka zniszczyła je. Celestia poprosiła uczennicę o pomoc w uratowaniu Królestwa, jednak ta nie jest pewna czy uda jej się to zrobić, ale Słoneczna Księżniczka jest pewna, że jej się uda, a gdy to zrobi zacznie wyższy etap studiów. Przed zamkiem czekał na Twilight Spike, gdy zobaczył swoją przyjaciółkę wychodzącą z zamku zdziwił się, że poszło tak szybko i spytał o ocenę, a gdy ona nie opowiedziała pytał o coraz gorsze oceny, aż w końcu zaniepokojony spytał czy oblała, Twilight zaczęła śpiewać piosenkę o tym, że nie jest gotowa na ten test. Po piosence Twilight ze smętną miną i Spike docierają na stację kolejową. Nie pewny smok pyta przyjaciółkę na co, nie jest gotowa, ale przerywa mu Applejack z pytaniem do jednorożki czy zdała. Są z nią szczęśliwe Rarity, Fluttershy i Rainbow Dash, a po chwili z pociągu wychodzi Pinkie Pie gotowa świętować sukces przyjaciółki z księżniczką Celestią. Jednak Twilight gasi ich podekscytowanie odpowiedzią, że nie będą świętować tylko pojadą do Kryształowego Królestwa. Klaczki są bardzo zaskoczone. W drodze do Królestwa Klaczki ze Spikem jadą pociągiem przez bardzo mroźne tereny. Gdy docierają do stacji, Rarity zwraca uwagę przyjaciółkom, że niepotrzebnie narzekały na dużą ilość szalików zabraną przez nią. Podczas wychodzenia z pociągu Spike, który dźwigał dużą ilość bagaży z odzieżą spakowaną przez Rarity, poślizgnął się, bagaże się pootwierały, a szaliki wyfrunęła z powodu silnie wiejącego wiatru. Zaskoczony Spike próbował je złapać, a w tym czasie na stację przybył Shining Armor. Po krótkim przywitaniu się z siostrą ogier stwierdza, że muszą iść, bo lepiej nie być tutaj po zmierzchu. Zaniepokojona Fluttershy pyta dlaczego, a brat Twilight odpowiada, że Królestwo powróciło w towarzystwie. Podczas marszu Shining informuje dziewczyny, że coś chce się dostać do Kryształowego Królestwa i podejrzewa, że to jednorożec, który przeklął je. Zdziwiona Twilight mówi, że księżniczka wysłała ją by chroniła Królestwo, a ono jest przecież chronione, ale jej brat nie zdążył odpowiedzieć, ponieważ w powietrzu uniósł się głośny ryk. Przerażona, żółta pegazica spytała czy to co usłyszeli jest rzeczą o, której mówił Shining, ale nie doczekała się odpowiedzi, gdyż brat Twilight powiedział, że muszą szybko ukryć się w Królestwie. Nagle pojawił się czarny cień z zielonymi oczami, wszyscy zaczęli uciekać, tylko przerażony i obciążony bagażami Spike stał w bezruchu, puki nie zabrał go za pomocą magii Shining Armor. Cień zaczął gonić uciekającą grupę, a Twilight wzięła Spika na kark. W pewnym momencie Kapitan Straży zauważył błękitną kopułę, powiedział, że są już blisko i zawrócił. Zaatakował cień, ale ten zrobił unik, wtedy Shining użył magii, a cień go pochłonął. Tymczasem Twilight, Spike i pozostałe przyjaciółki przekraczają ochronę Kryształowego Królestwa. Po przejściu przez barierę klaczki były bardzo zmęczone, po chwili zdyszana Twilight spytała czy wszyscy są cali, jej koleżanki opowiedziały że tak. W tym momencie pojawił się Shining Armor, zmartwiona Twilight podbiegła do niego i zauważywszy czarne kryształy w jego rogu spytała co się z nim stało. Ogier próbował użyć magii, ale kryształy skutecznie blokowały jego magię, smętnie pokiwał głową, wstał i z siostrą podszedł do bramy Królestwa przy, której była, już reszta grupy. Podczas zbliżania się do zamku, Rarity zachwycała się pięknem tego miejsca, a Applejack zganiła ją, że miały pomóc Twilight, a nie podziwiać widoki, na jej słowa potaknęła Rainbow dodając, że jest to zwykłe, stare zamczysko. Po tych słowach zszokowana Rarity zaczęła mówić przyjaciółce, że oszalała i żeby spojrzała na te kształty, jednak Rainbow jej nie słucha i razem z Applejack przybijają kopytko, a po chwili razem z Pinkie zaczynają się śmiać. Klaczki z już spokojną Rarity wchodzą do zamku. Zmęczona Cadance siedziała na tronie z zapalonym rogiem i spuszczoną głową, gdy podbiegła do niej Twilight, klaczka wstała, podeszła do niej i zaczęły się witać swoją rymowanką. Po powitaniu klaczki się roześmiały, ale Cadance przestała i mocno przycisnęła powieki, a aura jej rogu i kopuła ochraniająca Królestwo mrugały. Po chwili alikorn powiedziała do szwagierki, że muszą się gdzieś wybrać razem, gdy kraj będzie bezpieczny i lekko jęknęła. Zaniepokojona Twilight spytała co jej jest, brat opowiedział jej, że Cadance szerzy miłość i światło za pomocą magii, które chronią Królestwo, jednak nie sypia i ledwo co je, chciał jej pomóc, ale Król Sombra potrafi złamać jego czary. Na te słowa Cadance odparła, ze nic jej nie jest i da sobie radę, a ogier odparł, że nie da sobie rady, a gdy jej magia się wyczerpie dopadnie ich to co jest na zewnątrz, na to Twilight odparła, że po to tu jest, a Applejack dodała, że wszystkie są tu by pomóc, na te słowa reszta koleżanek podeszła i przytaknęła.Shining mówił dalej, że Cadance stara się podtrzymać czar, a on dba o spokój w arktycznej krainie, ale nie może pogadać z Kryształowymi Kucykami. Rarity usłyszawszy wieść o kryształowych kucykach przerwała Shiningowi i z zachwytem, i niedowierzaniem spytała czy istnieją. Po chwili spojrzeli na Rarity, a klaczka ze zmieszaniem poprosiła Shininga by mówił dalej. Ogier powiedział, że jest pewien tego, że Kryształowe Kucyki znają sposób by chronić Królestwo bez wykorzystywania magii księżniczki. Po słowach brata Twilight chwilę się zastanowiła i wpadła na pomysł by zrobić wywiad, Shining był zdziwiony, a Twilight mówiła dalej, że pewnie to jest częścią sprawdzianu, przepytać Kryształowe kucyki i dostarczyć Shiningowi informacje, dodała także, że kocha takie zadania i zawsze chciała takowe zrobić. Na jej słowa niebieski pegaz odpowiedział żartem, że kto by nie chciał, na co Pinkie nie rozumiejąc żartu zgadywała, że może Spike, Fluttershy albo Rarity. Fioletowa jednorożka zapewniła jeszcze brata by się nie przejmował, bo ona jest naprawdę w tym dobra. Zbieranie informacji Twilight i Spike rozmawiają z kryształową klaczą, ta jednak powiedziała, że chciałaby pomóc, ale nie pamięta co działo się nim Król Sombra doszedł do władzy, w tym momencie klaczka mocno zacisnęła oczy, a po chwili dodała, że nie chce niczego pamiętać z czasów jego rządów i się wzdrygnęła. Twilight powiedziała do Spika, że pewnie przez klątwę kucyki nie są z kryształu, klaczka spytała jej czy to już naprawdę 1000 lat, bo wydaje jej się jakby to było wczoraj, a jednorożka powiedziała jej, że tak i, że każdy mały szczegół jest ważny, klaczka powiedziała tylko, że da znać i weszła do domu po czym zamknęła drzwi. Spike z rozczarowaniem powiedział przyjaciółce, że to strata czasu, a ta odpowiedziała mu, że może pozostałe klaczki mają jakieś informacje. W tym czasie Rainbow Dash nie mogąc ustać w miejscu, przepytywała jakąś kryształową klacz. Pegaz z dużą niecierpliwością pytała klaczkę, czy zna sposób ochrony Królestwa, ta jednak w dużym przygnębieniu odpowiedziała, że żałuje, ale nic nie wie i poszła dalej, jednak uparta Rainbow dogoniła ją i powiedziała, że musi coś wiedzieć, ale klacz odparła, że nie posiada żadnych informacji. Zdenerwowana Rainbow klepnęła się kopytkiem w czoło. Fluttershy próbuje porozmawiać z przechodzącymi obok Kryształowymi Kucykami, jednak jej nieśmiałość bierze górę. W pewnym momencie zauważa kryształową klacz i ogiera opierających się o stolik, robi groźną minę i stanowczo podchodzi do nich, ale nieśmiałość znowu bierze górę, klaczka mówi że nic nie chciała i oddala się. W tle widać Pinkie w ciemnym stroju z goglami, klaczka mówi sama do siebie, że zawsze chciała zostać szpiegiem i za pomocą liny schodzi z dachu jednego z kryształowych domów. Dwójka kryształowych kucy ogląda kryształowy zamek, klaczka ma wrażenie, że czegoś brakuje, a ogier zgadza się z nią i dodaje, że to wygląda tak samo, ale nie jest takie samo, nagle nad i głowami pojawia się Pinkie i zgadza się z ogierem słowami "właśnie, bo nie jest", zaniepokojone kucyki patrzą w stronę z, której dobiega głos i zauważywszy Pinkie oboje uciekają, a klaczka krzyczy przerażonym głosem, że widzi szpiega. W tym momencie lina się urywa, a różowa klaczka spada na ziemię, gdy wstaje zaskoczona zastanawia się jak na to wpadli, po chwili stwierdza, że to przez gogle, które po chwili zakłada i zauważa, że to noktowizor, jednak widzi ciemności i gdy chce iść dalej uderza w lampę uliczną. W tym czasie Rarity wyobraża siebie jako kryształowego kucyka i mówi, że gdy potrząśnie grzywą to zalśni ona całą tęczą kolorów, pyta także kryształowe kucyki stojące obok, czy nie byłoby jej do twarzy, a te spoglądają tylko na nią, a gdy z uśmiechem dodaje, że byłaby taka błyszcząca, kucyki odchodzą. Dziewczyny spotykają się pod kryształowym zamkiem. Rozczarowana Rainbow donosi Twilight, że nie zdobyła żadnych informacji, to samo mówi Rarity, na słowa koleżanek Twilight opuszcza smutnie głowę, ale gdy podchodzi do niej Fluttershy klaczka rozchmurza się, jednak okazuje się, że to Pinkie w kamuflażu, która po chwili donosi zaskoczonej jednorożce, że kucyki ją rozpoznały, na jej słowa Twilight odpowiada, że rozumie. Po chwili dołączają do nich prawdziwa Fluttershy i Applejack, która mówi, że wszystko na nic i, że te kucyki mają jakąś zbiorową amnezję, albo coś, dodaje też, że ustaliła coś o bibliotece, na te słowa zachwycona Twilight spytała czemu nie mówi, a farmerka odpowiada, że przecież właśnie mówi. Klaczki poszły do biblioteki, gdy weszły do środka ich oczom ukazał się wielki zbiór książek, zachwycona Tilight nie mogła w to uwierzyć i zabrakło jej słów by to opisać. W tej chwili odezwała się do nich bibliotekarka z pytaniem czym może służyć, fioletowa klaczka powiedziała, że potrzebują książki, na jej słowa bibliotekarka opowiedziała, że jest ich dużo, a jednorożka opowiedziała z zachwytem, że faktycznie jest tu zatrzęsienie książek. Applejack powiedziała do bibliotekarki, poszukują historii Kryształowego Królestwa, ponieważ chcą wiedzieć jak się ono chroniło przed niebezpieczeństwami, klacz z biblioteki odpowiedziała, że jest, wtedy Twilight spytała czy wie gdzie jest, jednak bibliotekarka nie pamiętała gdzie jest i czy na pewno tu pracuje. Fioletowa klaczka postanowiła, że poszukają jej, a bibliotekarka opowiedziała, żeby dały jej znać jak się uda, po jej słowach klaczki poszły szukać książki, a Pinkie nazwała bibliotekarkę "równiachą". Dziewczyny długo poszukiwały książki, aż w końcu Applejack spytała czy ktoś jeszcze myśli, że coś z tego będzie, jednak ku zaskoczeniu wszystkich Twilight znalazła "Historię Kryształowego Królestwa" i powiedziała, że ma nadzieję, że znajdą tu potrzebne informacje. Cadance siedziała na tronie, obok niej stał Shining Armor, a przed nimi stała Twilight, która wyczytała, że co roku w Królestwie odbywał się jarmark, zapoczątkowany przez pierwszą królową, by odnowić ducha jedności i miłości, które chroniło Królestwo przed złem, dodała po chwili, że mogą to wcielić w życie, a wszystko co jest potrzebne jest w książce, szczęśliwy Shining Armor powiedział, że to świetny pomysł, jednak gdy spojrzał na żonę posmutniał, a Twilight zauważywszy smutek na twarzy brata, odparła, że nie ma chwili do stracenia i muszą brać się do roboty, a Spike poszedł za nią. Jarmark Twilight i Spike przyszli z książką do sali w, której znajdował się okrągły stół, a wokół niego stały pozostałe przyjaciółki. Klaczka położyła książkę na stole i razem z przyjaciółkami zaśpiewała piosenkę podczas, której klaczki czytały kronikę i przygotowywały jarmark. Gdy wszystko było gotowe i Twilight chciała sprawdzić czy wszystko jest w porządku, Applejack przerwała jej pytaniem czym jest rzeźba w kształcie serca, stojąca w centrum. Jednorożka odpowiedziała jej, że wyczytała, że takowe serce stało w centrum, więc za pomocą czarów wycięła je, po jej słowach farmerka stwierdziła, że wszystko jest przypięte na ostatni guzik. Gdy jarmark miał się rozpocząć Pinkie, która stała na balkonie zagrała na kryształowym rogu i po chwili wyszli na niego Twilight, Cadence i Shining Armor. Jednorożka zaczyna przemowę, ale różowa klaczka przerywa jej ponownym zagraniem na rogu. Kucyki obecne na balkonie patrzą dziwnym wzrokiem na Pinkie, która chowa róg i ze zmieszaniem mówi, że to była wtopa. Twilight kontynuuje przemowę w, której mówi, że księżniczka Cadance i książę Shining Armor zapraszają wszystkie kucyki do wzięcia udziału w jarmarku. Ponure kryształowe kucyki wychodzą z domów i słysząc słowa jednorożki momentalnie rozpromieniają się, zmieniają w kryształowe i przychodzą w okolice zamku by wziąść udział w jarmarku. Zadowolone Twilight i Pinkie przybijają kopytko, w tym czasie Applejack prowadzi kucyki po straganach, ale gdy wspomina o Kryształowym Sercu stojącym na środku placu, kucyki są bardzo zdziwione. Gdy mieszkańcy Królestwa rozchodzą się po straganach, Rainbow zaczepia pewną klaczkę pytaniami, jednak przez nachalność pegazicy, klaczka ucieka gdy ta odwraca się na chwilę. Gdy Rainbow zajadała kukurydzę obok niej, przeszły dwie klaczki, które mówiły, że czują jakby wracała im pamięć, po chwili obie stają się kryształowe i wymieniają się pytaniem czy serce na pewno jest prawdziwe, wtedy wtrąca się niebieska pegazica i mówi, że jest prawdziwe, bo nie ma jarmarku bez Kryształowego Serca, ale przerywa jej bibliotekarka, która mówi, że jarmark stworzony by dodać kucykom animuszu, by ich energia zasiliła kryształ, który chroni Królestwo, po chwili klacz stała się kryształowa i dodała, że pracuje w bibliotece. W tym momencie do Rainbow dołączyła Applejack, a zaniepokojona Rainbow spytała ją o co chodzi z zasilaniem serca, bibliotekarka odparła, że Król Sombra ukrył je i zaginęło bez śladu, i ma nadzieję, że nadal jest takie potężne, po chwili odchodzi zwabiona smakowitym zapachem. Zaskoczona pegazica patrzy zmartwionym wzrokiem na farmerkę, a po chwili wzlatuje w powietrze, zrywa flagę z masztu i zakrywa nią Serce. Stojąca obok Twilight pyta Rainbow, co ana robi, a ta odpowiada jej, że nie wie jam to wytłumaczyć. Na balkonie Twilight wertuje książkę i jednocześnie mówi do brata i Cadance, że w książce nie ma słowa o zasilaniu Serca, po chwili odkrywa, że brakuje ostatniej kartki i denerwuje się, że nie zauważyła tego. Księżniczka lekko się chwiejąc, mówi do jednorożki by się nie martwiła, jednak po chwili upada, a magia na jej rogu zanika i to samo dzieje się z barierą chroniącą Królestwo. Nad Królestwo nadciągają ciemne chmury. Król Sombra zaczyna atak. Część 2 Atak Króla Sombry Shining Armor informuje, że zaczął się atak na Królestwo i podchodzi do żony, pomaga jej wstać, a ta ponownie wyczarowuje barierę. Król Sombra zauważywszy barierę naciera na nią, ale przez to jego róg się odłamia i trafia do środka, a po chwili wsiąka w ziemię. Shining mówi, że musi znaleźć Kryształowe Serce, ale siostra każe mu zostać przy żonie, a ona znajdzie serce. Twilight wybiega, a Rainbow leci za nią i mówi, że pomoże jej, jednak Twilight mówi pegazicy, że Celestia dała jej zadanie znaleźć Serce, a ona musi pomóc przyjaciółkom w rozkręceniu jarmarku, by Kryształowe Kucyki nie odkryły, że Król Sombra atakuje, bo gdy Serce zostanie znalezione Kucyki nie będą miały pozytywnej energii by je zasilić. Gdy klaczki były na dole Shining Armor zawołał do siostry by była ostrożna. W tym czasie w miejscu rogu z ziemi wydobywa się czarny kryształ. Poszukiwanie Serca Podczas jarmarku Kryształowe kucyki bardzo dobrze się bawią i zajadają przysmaki sprzedawane przez Fluttershy. Przy innym stoisku Rarity tworzy z siana różnorakie rzeźby, kapelusze i doniczki, a obok stoi Spike. W pewnym momencie do stoiska podlatuje Rainbow i mówi jednorożce na ucho co Twilight zamierza zrobić, na jej słowa Rarity reaguje krzykiem. Zaskoczone kucyki patrzą się na klaczkę, a ta z udawanym śmiechem wskazuje im stoisko na którym można, pomalować twarz milusińskim. Po chwili kucyki zajmują się przedmiotami ze stoiska, a Rarity mówi smokowi, to co jej powiedziała Rainbow. Zaskoczony Spike biegnie do Twilight, a klaczka tłumaczy kucykom, że smok uwielbia, kiedy malują mu pyszczek. Zamyślona Twilight spaceruje między stoiskami, a w tym czasie obsługująca stragan ze skrzydłówkami Rainbow przekomarza się z Pinkie, która bardzo chce zagrać na tymże instrumencie, ale pegaz jej nie daje. Po chwili do jednorożki dociera Spike, który chce iść z klaczką, ale ta mówi mu, że ona sama ma odzyskać Serce, jednak w końcu zgadza się i razem ze smokiem na plecach biegnie do zamku, gdyż podejrzewa, że tam jest ukryte. W tym czasie Rainbow pilnuje fałszywego serca, jednak robi to nienaturalnie wręcz agresywnie, na co zwraca jej uwagę Applejack, która mówi jej, że może utrzymałaby kucyki z dala od serca pokazami sprawności. Rainbow pasuje taki pomysł, a po chwili przylatuje do Fluttershy pilnującej stada owieczek i zabiera ją na potyczkę. W tym czasie do farmerki i serca podchodzi kryształowa klacz, która chce zobaczyć serce przed ceremonią, jednak farmerka mówi jej by napiła się soku i wskazuje na stragan z nim, a klaczka odchodzi. Po chwili podchodzi kolejny kucyk, ale Applejack daje mu pewne danie i ogier odchodzi, następnie pojawia się kolejna klacz, ale farmerka mówi jej o zaczynających się zawodach rycerskich, dzięki czemu klaczka odchodzi. Zmęczona Applejack mówi by Twilight się pośpieszyła bo kucyki są strasznie ciekawskie. W tym samym czasie, w zamku Twilight i Spike szukają kryształowego serca, jednak bez skutku. Jednorożka przechodzi do sali tronowej i zauważa nad tronem taki sam kryształ, jaki pokazywała jej Księżniczka Celestia. Po chwili dołącza do niej Spike, który pyta ją czy coś znalazła. Klaczka odparła mu, że nie ponieważ to nie jest zamek Sombry. Zdziwiony smok spytał czy on nie mieszkał tu jak był u władzy, a Twilight odpowiedziała mu, że mieszkał, ale zamek wyglądał całkiem inaczej. Po chwili klaczka użyła czarnej magii na krysztale, przez co zmienił on kolor z fioletowego na czarny, a po chwili na środku sali pojawiła się olbrzymia dziura z kręconymi schodami prowadzącymi na sam dół. Zaskoczony Spike pyta przyjaciółki gdzie się tego nauczyła, a ta odpowiada mu ze to była sztuczka Celestii. Jednorożka zapala róg i zaczyna schodzić w dół, a smok próbuje iść za nią lecz za bardzo się boi. Klaczka zauważywszy strach smoki mówi mu by został, a smok wzdycha od ulgi. Po pewnym czasie Spike pyta przyjaciółki czy widzi co jest na dole, a klaczka odpowiada mu że nie wie jak głęboki jest loch. Po chwili odrywa kryształ ze ściany, zrzuca go do środka dziury i nasłuchuje. Po pewnym czasie Twilight usłyszała dźwięk uderzenia i z przerażeniem na twarzy, prosi smoka by wyjrzał na dwór. Gdy Spike wyjrzał przez okno, widział dobijającego się do Królestwa Króla Sombrę i słabnącą ochronę, po chwili powiedział przyjaciółce, że Księżniczka Cadence słabnie. Wystraszona klaczka biegnie po schodach, jednak potyka się i spada na sam dół. Jednorozka będąc już na dole zauważa drzwi i pociąga za klamkę, ale drzwi przesuwają się po ścianie. Klaczka próbuje je złapać, jednak bez skutku, w pewnym używa na krysztale nad drzwiami czarnej magii, a drzwi otwierają się. Powierniczka magii mówi do smoka, że to chyba tutaj i wchodzi do drzwi. Po chwili Twilight znajduje się w zamku w Canterlocie, a w sali przed nią stoi Księżniczka Celestia, która pyta klaczki co ona tutaj robi. Jednorożka odpowiada, że nie wie, a księżniczka mówi jej by poszła już ponieważ zawaliła test i nie będzie się już uczyć. Załamana Twilight zauważa witraż przedstawiający zwycięstwo Sombry nad nią i zaczyna płakać. W pewnym momencie dociera do niej wołanie smoka i budzi się z transu, a Spike mówi, że zszedł, ponieważ klaczka gapiła się w ściane przez kilka minut i nie odpowiadała mu. Po chwili smok patrzy w drzwi, jego oczy zmieniają kolor na czerwono-zielony i woła by Twilight go nie odsyłała. Po chwili jednorożka zamyka drzwi i mówi, że to drzwi do najgorszych koszmarów. Smutny Spike mówi, że klaczka mówiła, że go nie chce i odsyłała go. Na słowa smoka Twilight pszytuliła go i powiedziała, źe nigdy go nie odeśle i nie obleje tego testu, w tym momencie uźyła magii na drzwiach, z których wybiło tęczowe światło i otworzyły się. Klaczka przeszła przez drzwi, a smok spytał co za nimi jest, klaczka odpowiedziała, źe są bardzo dlugieeschody i dodała, że będzie lepiej jeśli smok pójdzie z nią. Księżniczka Cadence próbuje utrzymać barierę ochronną Królestwa, jednak staje się coraz słabsza. Kucyki czekają na rozpoczęcie się zawodów rycerskich. Rainbow ubrana w zbroję czeka na przeciwnika, po chwili przychodzi rowniez ubrana w zbroję i potykająca się o kopie wystraszona Fluttershy. Pinkie widząc zbliżające się niebezpieczeństwo dmucha w róg. Niebieska pegazica słysząc dźwięk rogu uderza na przerażoną źółtą klaczkę, przez co ta wylatuje w powietrze. Zachwycone kucyki wiwatują, a zadowolona Rainbow idzie do Fluttershy, która wylądowała na sianie. Żółta klaczka prosi przyjaciółkę by wzięła kogoś innego do bitwy, ta jednak nie daje za wygraną i prubuję wywrzeć na niej poczucie winy, jednak widząc przerażenie przyjaciółki, odpuszcza jej i odchodzi. Po chwili odchodzi także żółta pegazica, a w tle widać jak kryształy zmieniają się przez Króla Sombrę. Twilight i Spike nadal wchodzili po niekończących się schodach. Zmęczony smok powiedział do towarzyszki, że te schody mogą być tylko pułapką Króla Sombry. Po słowach towarzysza klaczka zadarła głowę do góry i wpadła na pomysł. Włożyła smoka na plecy, odwróciła się i użyła na sobie zaklęcie, które spowodowało zmianę grawitacji, a co za tym idzie, klaczka zamiast wchodzić po schodach, zjeżdżała bez zmiany kierunku. W tym czasie Rarity próbuje swoimi wyrobami ze słomy, uszczęśliwiać kucyki, jednak staje się to coraz trudniejsze przez brak materiału i coraz większą panikę wśród kucyków, spowodowaną coraz większymi zmianami otoczenia przez Króla Sombrę. Wystraszeni mieszkańcy Królestwa przybiegają do centrum w, którym Rarity, Applejack i Pinkie Pie pilnują fałszywego serca. Klaczki rozmawiają między sobą o tym, że muszą zabawić kucyki i o tym, że Księżniczka jest coraz słabsza. Farmerka mówi do kucyków, by się nie martwiły i, że gdy zasilą serce Cadendce nie będzie musiała używać swojej mocy do obrony Królestwa. Pinkie, która stojąc na piłce, żągluje skrzydłówkami, mówi, że chciałaby, by ten czas już nadszedł bo nie wytrzyma, jednak po chwili traci równowagę i przewraca się, a piłka odbija się od zamku i trafia w przykrytą flagą statułę, która przewraca się a z pod flagi wypada fałszywe serce ,tuż przed kopyta kryształowych kucyków. W tym samym czasie Twilight i Spike nadal zjeżdżają po schodach. Jednorożka mówi do smoka, że uczyła się zaklęć grawitacyjnych, myśląc, że będą na teście. Gdy dojeżdżają na samą górę zamku, Twilight używa zaklęcia by grawitacja wróciła do normalnego stanu i po chwili zauważa unoszące się nad platformą Kryształowe serce. Zauroczona pięknem kryształu, klaczka wchodzi na platformę, przez co odblokowuje pułapkę, dzięki której Sombra wyczuwa że ktoś chce zabrać serce i tworzy wokół Twilight ścianę z kryształów. Dodatkowa pomoc Kryształowe Królestwo — pierwszy, dwuczęściowy odcinek trzeciego sezonu oraz pięćdziesiąty trzeci i pięćdziesiąty czwarty ogółem. Gdy na Arktycznej Północy Equestrii powróciło po tysiącu latach Kryształowe Królestwo, Księżniczka Celestia powierzyła Twilight i jej przyjaciółkom misję obrony królestwa przed Królem Sombrą, byłego tyrana imperium, który rzucił na nie przekleństwo. Jedynym ratunkiem dla królestwa, było jedynie Kryształowe Serce, które król ukrył gdzieś w królestwie, więc Twilight i Spike wyruszyli na poszukiwania magicznego artefaktu. Fabuła (Część 1) 'Powrót tyrana' Odcinek rozpoczyna się w królewskim zamku, w Canterlocie. Księżniczka Celestia zajmuje się jakimiś dokumentami w obecności Raven, kiedy do sali z przerażeniem wpada jeden ze strażników i informuje o wieściach z północy Equestrii. Księżniczka pyta go o co chodzi, na co ten odpowiada, że Król Sombra powrócił. Władczyni wygląda na zaniepokojoną i zwraca się do innego strażnika, aby wezwał Księżniczkę Cadance i Shining Armora. Następnie zaczyna pisać list do Twilight Sparkle z prośbą przyjazdu do Canterlotu. '"Tylko" test' thumb|left| Tymczasem w bibliotece, Twilight z wyraźnym zestresowaniem przygotowuje się na test Księżniczki Celestii, który ma przenieść ją na wyższy etap studiów. Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy i Rainbow Dash obserwują sprzed wejścia jej krzątaninę. Jednorożec prosi Spike'a, aby ją przepytał z całej jej wiedzy. Smok każe jej się opanować, gdyż, jak twierdzi, jest to tylko test. Fioletowa klacz jest wyraźnie wzburzona słowami swojego przyjaciela. Krzyczy: Spike szybko wkłada na siebie poduszki, a na głowę hełm, po czym ostrożnie odpowiada, że tak. Twilight z wściekłości włącza róg. Applejack mówi, że jak na nią, to przyjęła to wcale nie najgorzej, jednak po chwili Twilight wysadza bibliotekę w powietrze. thumb|Bądź spokojna, siostro. W zamku, Księżniczka Celestia oraz Księżniczka Luna stoją pod witrażem ukazującym Cadance z mężem, którzy pokonują armię Podmieńców. Luna pyta czy jej siostra nie chciałaby, aby ona też pojechała do Kryształowego Królestwa, na co Celestia odpowiada, że nie ma takiej potrzeby, gdyż Cadance i Shining Armor już tam są, a inni dołączą wkrótce. Władczyni nocy twierdzi jednak, że magia królestwa jest tak potężna, iż nie można ryzykować, bo mogłoby znowu upaść. Księżniczka Celestia odpowiada, że zadanie powiedzie się Twilight i dzięki temu obie będą mieć pewność, że jest gotowa.Zapewne chodzi tutaj o zostanie przez Twilight Sparkle czwartą księżniczką Equestrii. Nagle słychać chrząknięcie fioletowej klaczy, która stoi w drzwiach do komnaty z torbami pełnymi zwojów, piór i książek. Luna kieruje się w stronę wyjścia, Celestia prosi ją jeszcze o zaufanie. Twilight Sparkle idzie w stronę swojej mentorki mijając Lunę i pyta Księżniczkę Celestię czy zrobi test. Pokazuje zawartość swoich toreb, które wysypują się na ziemię, a zwój pergaminu rozwija się na całą długość korytarza. Fioletowa jednorożec przeprasza i z wyszczerzonymi zębami zaczyna zwijać zwój. Władczyni dnia odpowiada wkładając rzeczy swojej uczennicy do toreb, że ma inny sprawdzian związany z Kryształowym Królestwem. Twilight wpada w panikę, zaczyna kartkować swoje księgi, tłumacząc, że naprawdę się uczyła, ale w książkach nie było nawet słowa o królestwie. Celestia ze spokojem mówi, że wie o tym, ponieważ mało kto pamięta o jego istnieniu i nawet ona ma małą wiedzę. Sięga po kryształ stojący na postumencie, po czym kładąc go na podłodze obok Twilight, wyczarowuje małą makietę Kryształowego Królestwa. Władczyni dnia opowiada, że przed wiekami okrutny jednorożec, Król Sombra, podbił królestwo. thumb|left|Tyrania Sombry W tym momencie makieta zaczyna się zmieniać: kolorystyka staje się zimna, kryształy przybierają czarną barwę, a niebo brązową. Pojawia się retrospekcja, w której Sombra stojąc na balkonie swojego zamku, zmusza mieszkańców do niewolniczej pracy. Księżniczka mówi, że razem z siotrą go pokonała i zesłała na mroźną północ, jednak tyran zdążył rzucić klątwe na królestwo, w wyniku której zniknęło - makieta również znika z podłogi. Na koniec Celestia tłumaczy, że jeśli w Kryształowym Królestwie zapanuje nadzieja i miłość, skorzysta na tym cała Equestria (to mówiąc podnosi kryształ do góry, który odbijając światło witraży, tworzy piękną tęczę), jeżeli jednak zwyciężą strach i nienawiść, pojawi się problem - Księżniczka za pomocą czarnej magii przekształca kryształ na czarny, który rzuca mroczny cień na podłogę i tworzy trzy inne czarne kryształy wyrastające z podłogi. Celestia wzlatuje w górę i niszczy je, po czym opada na podłogę i prosi Twilight o pomoc w uratowaniu Kryształowego Królestwa. Tłumaczy, że będzie to test, który przeniesie ją na wyższy etap studiów oraz, iż ma pewność, że Twilight go zda. Fioletowa klacz pyta od czego zacząć, na co jej mentorka odpowiada by dołączła do Księżniczki Cadance i Shining Armora. Uczennica dziwi się, że jej brat również uczestniczy w misji; Celestia mówi, iż będą także jej przyjaciele, po czym obie kierują się w stronę drzwi. Stoi przy nich Luna chłodno spoglądając na Twilight, która ma pewne wątpliwości co do testu - twierdzi, że może go nie zdać. Pani dnia jednak bardzo w nią wierzy i odpędza od niej tę myśl. Później jeszcze mówi do Twilight, że tylko ona sama może pomóc swojemu bratu i szwagierce uratować Kryształowe Królestwo. Każe jej iść, gdyż pozostało mało czasu i zamyka drzwi, natomiast jej uczennica opuszcza zamek. 'Przyjazd do królestwa' 'Kryształowe Królestwo' 'Z tej kroniki my kucyki wyczytamy to' 'Jarmark i problem' Fabuła (Część 2) 'Zabawianie Kryształowych Kucyków' 'Gdzie jest serce?' 'Drzwi koszmarów' 'Kryształowe Serce' 'Ratunek' 'Wątpliwości swe odrzuć precz'